


Give Me Tomorrow

by rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, skateboarding lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19469329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke/pseuds/rebel_rebel_in_storybrooke
Summary: Zelda Spellman is in town visiting her family when she meets the most intriguing woman.“Nothing wrong with skateboarding lesbians, because I was one at one point.”– Michelle GomezShameless pwp, inspired by Michelle’s instagram posts/interview on savagesnowflake podcast.





	Give Me Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another round of pure smut brought to you by Michelle Gomez being an absolute Gift.

Zelda was looking forward to visiting her family. Having been living abroad traveling the world the last few decades, she had decided she was long overdue for a quiet, peaceful period at home. The dreary town of Greendale aside, she had missed this place.

Greendale had always been a quiet little town, stuck out of time. Nothing ever happened here, which is why Zelda found it so stifling.

It is also why the very last thing she expected to see on her way downtown was a leggy brunette in a bomber jacket, ripped skinny jeans, and dark sunglasses over her eyes, riding a skateboard down the middle of main street. With a cigarette in one hand and a boom box over her shoulder blasting ska, the woman stared straight ahead as she rolled past. Zelda stopped in her tracks, shocked and speechless as the mysterious woman slowed to a stop outside the movie theater across the street. The faint notes of whatever she was listening to drifted over to her, the wailing saxophone and drum beat playing under thick Scottish vocals.

_“…eyes down for it’s a mad cruel sky_  
_I liked you but I never knew why_  
 _I stand here wondering… where’s the future_  
 _Give me tomorrow…”_

The woman put her cigarette between her lips, kicking up her board and catching it with her now free hand. She stood there for a moment, head turning up and down the street until her gaze stopped on Zelda. She set the boom box down, taking her cigarette between her fingers and pushing her sunglasses down her nose. Her lips turned up into a smirk as she blew out a stream of smoke. She brought her hand up to her forehead in a mock two fingered salute before reaching down to turn off her music. Zelda could only stare as she swaggered into the theater.

_Now, who are you?_ Zelda wondered.

She stood there a moment, contemplating, before curiosity got the better of her and she crossed the street.

The theater was small, having only a single screen, so Zelda bought a ticket to the only thing that was playing: _Invasion of the Body Snatchers_.

She walked into the darkened theater, eyes subtly scanning the audience until she spotted a voluminous head of curls just peeking over the back of a seat, a set of loosely laced combat boots crossed over each other resting on the seat in front of her. Zelda took a seat on the other side of the aisle a few rows back, shedding her long fur coat and draping it over the seat next to her.

As the film began playing, she kept finding herself distracted by the woman. Something about her just didn’t add up. Someone like this didn’t belong in Greendale of all places. The longer she stared, the more this feeling grew in the pit of her stomach that she was missing something obvious.

Without warning, halfway through the film the woman stretched her arms wide, stood up, and walked out. Zelda quickly hid her face, trying to look absorbed in the film. When she heard the doors softly close behind her, she grabbed her coat and followed after her.

In the 45 minutes or so that they were inside the theater, the sun had set. Zelda pulled her coat tight around her to ward off the chill in the air. She walked out towards the street, trying to spot the other woman, but sighed as she seemed to have vanished.

“You lookin for me?” a feminine Scottish voice called.

Zelda’s head snapped to her left. The woman stood there, bathed in the lights of the marquee, leaning against the wall of illuminated posters. She had a cigarette in one hand, her skateboard and boom box on the ground behind her, and a devilish smirk.

“Saw you follow me in,” she took a drag, slowly blowing the smoke through her nose and slightly parted lips, “hafta say, I’m flattered. Don’t see many women of your _refinement_ round here.”

Zelda arched a perfectly sculpted brow at her, back straightening.

“Nor many Scottish anarchists.” She retorted. This earned her a snort from the other woman.

“Aye, I suppose you’re right.” She conceded, tilting her head. “My name’s Mary, I’ve only been in town about a week or so.”

“Zelda.” Zelda offered.

“You lived here long, Zelda, or just visiting?” Mary asked. “Can’t imagine a woman of your taste having much use for a town like this.”

“I grew up here, but I’m just in town visiting my family.” Zelda said.

“Do you smoke, Zelda?” Mary asked, extending her cigarette.

Zelda inclined her head, walking over to her and taking the proffered cigarette.

“Thank you.” Zelda said, taking a drag. She gave Mary a cheeky side glance at the unmistakable flavor and smell of marijuana mixed with the tobacco. Standing this close to her, Zelda felt the pit in her stomach grow. An inkling of realization started to creep over her.

“So, Mary,” Zelda began, taking another drag and passing the cigarette back, “what brings you to Greendale? Searching for a new… community, perhaps?”

Mary’s smile grew wider.

“Yeah, I suppose ya might say that.” She took a drag. “There’s something almost,” she gave Zelda a pointed look, _“magical,_ about Greendale. Wouldn’t you say?”

_So that’s it,_ Zelda thought, _she’s a witch_.

“Indeed.” She said, eyeing Mary up. She nodded down to the cigarette in Mary’s hand. “You know, if you’d care for some more of that, my sister has quite the green thumb.”

“Is that an invitation?” Mary grinned, finishing the cigarette and grinding the butt under her heel.

“It is.” Zelda began walking towards where she’d parked the family hearse. “You coming?”

“Lead the way, darlin.” Mary gathered her things and followed after her.

As they approached the hearse down the street, Zelda drew the keys from her pocket.

“You’ve got to be joking.” Mary said, laughing.

“My family runs the mortuary on the edge of town. Is that a problem?” Zelda asked, unlocking the doors.

“Not at all, I’m honestly just impressed.” Mary chuckled, sliding into the passenger seat.

Zelda gave a pleased hum, starting the car. The stereo began playing Queen and Mary reached to turn it up as the cassette rolled into Sweet Lady.

“Night at the Opera?” Mary commented as they drove.

“So, she knows more than just ska?” Zelda chuckled.

“So, the lady in the long fur coat knows what ska is?” Mary quipped.

“I pride myself on having a wide range of tastes.” Zelda said.

“I’ll bet you do.” Mary said, fingers absently running through the fur of Zelda’s sleeve.

They continued the drive in comfortable silence, listening to the album. Eventually, Zelda pulled up the long drive to the Spellman house.

“Spellman Mortuary,” Mary commented as they drove past the placard. “So does that make you a Spellman?”

“It does.” Zelda said, parking the car.

“What a magical name.” Mary grinned.

“Let’s not play games,” Zelda said, turning to her with a raised brow, “you know what I am, and I know what you are.”

“A lesbian?” Mary deadpanned.

Zelda rolled her eyes, huffing.

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“It’s true though, right?” Mary asked with a sly grin.

“I don’t discriminate based on gender.”

“How modern of you.” Mary said, making a quick motion with her hand. A long stemmed rose appeared between her fingers and she extended it towards Zelda. “Red is definitely your color.”

Zelda let out an exasperated sigh, taking the rose.

“Are you always this irritating?” Zelda asked.

“Only around pretty girls.” Mary winked.

Zelda shook her head, a small smile on her lips as she got out of the hearse. Mary followed her up the steps and into the large house. Zelda shed her long coat, hanging it by the door. Mary followed suit.

“Would you care for a drink?” Zelda asked, smoothing out her black dress.

“Sounds lovely.” Mary replied, following her through to a lounge where a warm fire burned.

Zelda retrieved two crystal tumblers from the glass liquor cabinet, filling them with a healthy measure of whisky.

“Thank you.” Mary said, accepting her glass and taking a sip.

“My pleasure.” Zelda smiled. “Now, if you’d care to follow me, the greenhouse is through here.”

“Now we’re talking.” Mary grinned, trailing after her.

Zelda walked through aisles of plants and herbs of all shapes, sizes and colors, eyes scanning along the back wall covered in jars.

“Hilda keeps the more _recreational_ plants on the top shelf… ah! Here we go.” Zelda reached up, grabbing a large jar filled with fluffy green buds.

“Your sister wouldn’t happen to be a hedge witch by any chance?” Mary teased, eyes wide at the size of the jar.

“Just wait until you’ve tried it.” Zelda smirked. She took a large cylindrical grinder from a nearby drawer, depositing several buds inside and grinding them into a loose powder.

Zelda replaced the jar, grabbing the grinder and heading back towards the lounge. She sat down on the comfortable chaise by the fire, snapping her fingers and a pack of rolling papers appeared on her lap.

“I’m sure my nephew won’t miss a few of these.” She chuckled.

“Would you like me to roll? Seems the least I can do, with you being so hospitable.” Mary offered.

“By all means.” Zelda handed her the grinder and papers. She watched, almost mesmerized as Mary’s long, nimble fingers rolled the joint. Even more so when she let the length of it pass between her wetted lips, sealing the paper. Mary looked at her then, holding the joint triumphantly in her fingers.

“Got a light?” Mary asked, placing it between her lips. Zelda leaned in, snapping her fingers in front of Mary’s face and producing a small flame. Mary inhaled deeply, a satisfied hum escaping her as she blew out the smoke, her eyes drifting shut. “Oh, you weren’t kidding.”

“Of course not.” Zelda chuckled.

Mary took another drag, her eyes finding Zelda’s. Her lips quirked into a smirk as she held the smoke in her lungs. Mary leaned in close, eyes flickering to Zelda’s lips. Zelda closed the remaining distance between them, pressing her lips to Mary’s, letting her part them as she inhaled the smoke from Mary’s lungs. When Zelda needed air, she pulled back slightly, blowing the smoke from her lips.

They leaned apart, Zelda taking the joint from Mary’s fingers and taking a drag. She enjoyed the feeling of Mary’s eyes on her, watching her as she smoked. Mary’s hand came to rest on her thigh, her other hand playing with the curls at her neck.

They passed the joint between them, Mary placing teasing kisses along Zelda’s neck. When it was finished, Mary tossed the roach into the fire, her hand finding its way beneath the hem of Zelda’s dress. Zelda parted her legs slightly, allowing Mary’s fingers to drift softly over her inner thigh.

“Mmmh,” Mary hummed against her neck, giving Zelda chills, “your skin is so soft.”

She lightly nipped at Zelda’s earlobe, hand drifting closer to her center.

“I wonder if all of you is so soft?” Mary whispered in her ear.

Zelda let out a breathy sigh, parting her thighs further as she leaned back into the sofa.

“There’s a good girl.” Mary cooed. Her long fingers met hot, damp silk, making Zelda gasp.

Mary pressed her hand flat against her, rubbing small circles. Zelda’s hips began rising against her hand, eyes drifting shut.

“Please.” Zelda sighed.

Mary slid her hand under silk panties, fingers delving between soaked folds to rub circles around her swollen clit.

_“Fuck.”_ Zelda moaned, breathing becoming shallow.

“You are absolutely gorgeous.” Mary said, teeth leaving small bites and bruises along Zelda’s neck. She sped up her fingers, Zelda letting out a long moan before turning her head to capture Mary’s lips.

Mary shifted her arm around Zelda’s waist, dragging her onto her lap before sliding two fingers into her tight heat. Zelda wrapped her arms around Mary’s neck, hands finding purchase in her hair and the back of the sofa as she rode her fingers. Mary grabbed her ass, grinding the heel of her other hand firmly against Zelda’s clit with each movement. Zelda’s breathing hitched as she let her head fall to Mary’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Mary, I’m gonna-” Zelda’s body went rigid as she let out a strangled moan. Mary coaxed her through her release, gently removing her fingers and running a soothing hand up and down her back. When she finally stilled, Zelda leaned back, bringing their lips together. The kiss was tender and languorous, Zelda pulling back after a few moments to look at the woman beneath her.

“Mmmh, that was divine.” Zelda purred, satiated smile on her face. “Would you like some more?”

“Pretty sure that’s my line.” Mary replied, raising a brow. Zelda smacked her arm playfully.

“I meant would you like some more drugs, but I wouldn’t be opposed to another round.” Zelda smirked. “Or three.”

“Why stop there, you have other plans for the evening?” Mary challenged.

“Not anymore.” Zelda pressed a chaste kiss to her lips before sliding off Mary’s lap and onto wobbly legs. She grabbed the grinder and papers, taking Mary’s hand. “Come on, we’ve got the house to ourselves tonight.”

“Goodie.” Mary grinned.

Zelda led her upstairs and into her bedroom. They sat on her bed and Zelda rolled them another joint.

“You know, I’ve got something that would go quite well with that.” Mary said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small bag with a handful of capsules inside.

“What’s that?” Zelda asked, intrigued.

“Oh, just a little ecstasy.” Mary replied, shaking two capsules out. She popped one in her mouth, offering the other to Zelda. “Want one?”

With a devilish grin, Zelda wrapped her lips around Mary’s extended fingers, letting her tongue wrap around them with a soft moan. She took the capsule with her tongue, pulling back and swallowing.

“Saucy.” Mary commented, chasing after her lips for a quick kiss. Zelda winked at her, placing the new joint between her lips and lighting it with a snap of her fingers. Mary watched as Zelda blew smoke rings into the air, drifting lazily upward until they dispersed.

Zelda passed her the joint, turning to the bedside table behind them and snapping her fingers. The antique radio buzzed to life, the hypnotic voice of Stevie Nicks engulfing them.

“The White Witch,” Mary remarked, taking a drag, “how appropriate.”

_“...But I carry this feeling_  
_When you walked into my house_  
 _That you won't be walking out the door_  
 _Still I carry this feeling_  
 _When you walked into my house_  
 _That you won't be walking out the door_

_Lovers forever face to face_  
_My city your mountains_  
 _Stay with me stay_  
 _I need you to love me_  
 _I need you today_  
 _Give to me your leather_  
 _Take from me my lace...”_

They scooted back to lay against the pillows, Mary wrapped an arm around Zelda, holding her close as they passed the joint back and forth and listened to the music. The mellow rhythm and Stevie’s voice lulled them into a blissful state as the drugs kicked in. Mary put the roach in the ashtray on Zelda’s nightstand, running her hands absently along Zelda’s sides. Zelda, curled into her side, let her fingers wander up under Mary’s black t shirt, ghosting over her abdomen and along her breasts. Zelda placed kisses along Mary’s neck and collarbone, shifting so she lay on top of her. Mary relaxed back into the pillows, letting her eyes drift closed as she reveled in the sensations. Zelda began pushing her shirt up, lips pressing hot kisses up her abdomen as it was revealed. Mary lifted herself up, allowing Zelda to pull her shirt up over her head, tossing it somewhere off the bed.

_“…And yes she matters to you_  
_Kind of woman that'll haunt you_  
 _Kind of woman that'll haunt you_  
 _She matters to you_  
 _Kind of woman that'll haunt you_  
 _She matters to you…”_

Zelda kissed up and over the tops of Mary’s breasts, tongue sliding under the cups of her bra to tease at her nipples as her fingers worked at the fastenings to Mary’s jeans. Zelda pulled back, sliding Mary’s jeans down her legs, tossing them to join her shirt somewhere in the ether. She moved back up her body to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. Mary wrapped her arms around her, tugging at the zip of her dress and shoving it down her shoulders. Zelda leaned back, pulling her dress the rest of the way off. She lay back against Mary, both now clad only in their underthings, loving the feeling of skin pressed to skin as they kissed.

_“…The loneliness of a one night stand_  
_Is hard to take_  
 _We all chase something_  
 _And maybe this is a dream_  
 _The timeless face of a rock and roll_  
 _Woman while her heart breaks_  
 _Oh you know the dream keeps coming_  
 _Even when you forget to feel…”_

Zelda pressed her hand to Mary’s hot center, making her gasp, nails digging into Zelda’s back. She worked a slow rhythm, Mary starting to writhe beneath her. Zelda slid down her body, pressing hot kisses along her skin, fingers dragging Mary’s panties down and off as she settled between her thighs. At the first brush of Zelda’s tongue against her swollen clit, Mary let out a long moan, fingers tangling in her hair. Zelda let her tongue work her up, sliding between making circles and rapid flicks against her clit and dipping down to tease at her entrance. Mary’s hips bucked up against her face, a litany of moans and curses spilling from her lips as Zelda slid two fingers into her. Zelda could feel her tensing, muscles coiling and begging for release. She picked up her rhythm, Mary rapidly approaching her climax, walls tightening around her fingers and beginning to flutter.

_“…Just like the white winged dove_  
_Sings a song_  
 _Sounds like she's singing_  
 _Who who who_  
 _Just like the white winged dove_  
 _Sings a song_  
 _Sounds like she's singing_  
 _Oh baby oh said oh…”_

Mary let out a long moan, her whole body going rigid. Zelda couldn’t get enough of the sight above her. Mary’s chest was heaving, face contorted in pleasure, her fingers a tight fist in her hair.

Zelda pulled away, placing soft kisses to her inner thighs, her abdomen, her breasts, her neck, and finally her lips.

_“…Just like the white winged dove_  
_Sings a song_  
 _Sounds like she's singing_  
 _Who who who_  
 _Just like the white winged dove_  
 _Sings a song_  
 _Sounds like she's singing_  
 _Oh baby oh said oh…”_

Mary’s impossibly blue eyes opened and met Zelda’s, her pupils blown wide between the drugs and the pleasure.

“I think I’m gonna need a minute, dear.” Mary said, chuckling weakly.

Zelda pressed a kiss to her lips, curling back into her side and pulling the sheets up over them.

“Take all the time you need.” Zelda said, resting her head on Mary’s shoulder and wrapping an arm around her waist. Mary held her close, her senses slowly returning. “We’ve got all night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Songs in order of appearance:  
> \- Give Me Tomorrow, Ex-Cathedra  
> \- Sweet Lady, Queen  
> \- Leather and Lace, Stevie Nicks  
> \- Kind of Woman, Stevie Nicks  
> \- After the Glitter Fades, Stevie Nicks  
> \- Edge of Seventeen, Stevie Nicks


End file.
